This invention relates to piston pumps and compressors, and more particularly to an improved mounting arrangement for a piston pump or compressor.
Small-scale air compressors are often used to power nebulizers. A typical type of compressor for that purpose uses a wobble piston. Examples of such compressors are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,868, issued Jun. 8, 1976 to Arthur J. Droege, Sr. et al, for "Air Compressor" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,498, issued Jun. 27, 1989 to Roy J. Rozek, for "Diaphragm Compressor". As with all piston pumps or compressors, the reciprocating piston creates noise and vibrations that may be undesirable, particularly when in a nebulizer.